Training Begins!
XxWolfxXSwordSaints:☀ -Cyrus clapped his hands together as the students dispersed once Suki Uchiha had spoken, and went to make his away over to the training grounds. He took two steps before doing the Tiger hand sign making his him seem as if he disappeared into thin air. He reappeared in the training grounds looking around to see that no one has made it yet besides Suki Uchiha. The sun was now an hour away from approaching noon, as it shown high above the tree lines casting a simmering heat wave throughout the area. The temperatures were only as high as 92 degrees Fahrenheit not bad considering some places he has been. He would walk over to the first series of challenges that were set up making sure everything was in place. This course was designed to see each Shinobi own physical capabilities measuring their strength against who ever they are put against. This course will be completely foreign to the them, since this has only been established this year. Konohagakure needs ninja who excel in not only jutsu but can outmatch any other village in physical strength as well. This also, will give each Sensei an idea of who has been slacking off in training and who has been doing what they are suppose to be doing every day. Cyrus shook his head when he first saw all the genin, their arms practically looked like tooth picks. He even wondered if some of them would fly away if the wind started to blow. Some among them were quite young though, but the younger they start the better off they would be. He would search in his pocket for the silver whistle he brought and bring it to his lips letting the loud shrill sound fill the air. He would wait a few minutes for all the genin to gather while he was at the starting point for the first course. Once there were there he would stared at each one individual before smirking, “Alright weaklings time to see what your made of. I'm eager to see which one of you are the weakest and which one is the strongest, this is the transition from being a boy to being a man and began a girl to being a woman. This course is going to be competitive and challenging, because it's something no other teacher has asked you to do before. These are the pairings I want listen carefully because when its time your to go I don't want any cowardice. Female pairing will be Suvia Huzimaki from Team 9...better prove to me your worth something other than a tooth pick...and Amy Hyuga from Team 7. Whoever wins the first half challenge will go against Akane Uzumaki from Team 8 in the final courses. That is final for the female division now onto the wimpy males we have here. I want Hoki Nakamura...from Team 7...Ah you might like some of these courses Sandy....erm against Vatu Sarutobi from Team 8. The winner will go against Sakuzu Uchiha from Team 9..I wonder if he would coward out to. For the final picks I want Ookami Hyuga from Team 9...better show me something boy and Kuro Namikaze from Team 7. The winner will go against Hinaku Shirogane from Team 8. That is final for the men division, now its time to explain and announce the challenges. The first half of this course will consist of the following five crucial challenges: The first one is called Battle of the trenches..yea some of you wimps aren't going to like this. This course consists of a trench 60 feet long and 4 1/2 feet deep is filled with water and has a bell hung from a wooden post at each end. The two genin both start at opposite ends of the trench, then jump into the trench and must use any means necessary to get past the opponent and ring a bell at the opposite end of the trench. The first one who rings the bell wins. The second challenge is called the pounding. A course 175 feet long covered in sand is laid out with a series of three sets of two weight sacks (three equal sets of two 65-pound sacks for males only. Two 15-pound sacks, two 25-pound sacks, and two 35-pound sacks respectively for females) over the course, a coil of rope at the starting end of the course, and a metal sled at the other. Two genin must first run the rope to the sled and attach it. They then run back and pull the sled completely to each series of weights. They then run to the weights, load them into the sled, then run back to the rope pull area. This is repeated for all three series of weights. The first one to pull the fully loaded sled across a finish line wins. The third challenge is simple so I will give it a simple name. Grab-an-Go. A course 85 feet long by 40 feet wide covered in sand has a 30-pound sandbag in the middle and a bell hung from a post at each end. Two genin rush from the ends to grab the sandbag and then use any means necessary to carry the sandbag to the opponent's bell and ring it. The first one who rings the bell with possession of the sandbag wins. The fourth challenge is Drag Race a course 60 feet long by 20 feet wide covered in sand has a 9-foot-long rope in the middle which is attached to two harnesses, and a bell hung from a post on each end of the course. Two genin start facing opposite ends of the course, and must pull, drag, or lift their opponent to their bell and ring it, in a modified tug of war contest. The first one who rings the bell wins. The fifth challenge, final one for the first half of this training is what I like to call the Hell ride a set course 120 feet long has a bell hung from a wooden post behind a starting line and a set of steel plates 300 pounds for males, 175 pounds for females chained together at the opposite end. Two genin must run to the steel plates and drag them back towards the original starting line to the bell. The first one who rings the bell wins. Also, all these courses will be take place right after one another not giving anyone a chance of a break so we have to take it two at a time. So if your not first you get lucky to see your fellow genin struggle and if you are first you get to get it over with. Alright lets begin shall we! First up...Suvia and Amy lets go! First course your up.” Cyrus also had a different motive for this test as well, he knew Konohagakure were looking for a tailed beast leading to a soon to be jinchuriki. This test will narrow down who is actually strong enough to be able to physically with hold such an enormous chakra within their bodies. Which Shinobi this year would be the first jinchuriki of Konohagakure's history? This was an extremely big deal, and Cyrus knew the Hokage and the elders would be under close watch of these genin. Also, maybe this was Cyrus's chance to also get noticed by the Hokage if he could succeed in finding the right person for the jinchuriki and seal it into them. Hopefully, by then the Hokage would promote him into the ANBU, but meanwhile he had to train these genin for the survival of the Shinobi world. They are the next generation of Konohagakure's defense and he wasn't quite sure some of them will make it to far. Hopefully today they can prove him wrong.-